marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of the Galaxy: Awesome Mix Vol. 1
Guardians of the Galaxy: Awesome Mix Vol. 1 contains songs featured in Guardians of the Galaxy. It features songs from the 1970s, with director James Gunn describing them as "cultural reference points". According to Gunn: "It’s striking the balance throughout the whole movie, through something that is very unique, but also something that is easily accessible to people at the same time. The music and the Earth stuff is one of those touchstones that we have to remind us that, yeah, Quill is a real person from planet Earth who’s just like you and me. Except that he’s in this big outer space adventure." Later in the film, Peter Quill discovers Awesome Mix Vol. 2 which appears to feature songs from the 1960s. Track Listing † These songs are meant to be part of Awesome Mix Vol. 2 Behind the Scenes *Several songs were set to be included in the film, but were cut due to licensing issues or their scenes reworked to help drive the plot forward. **" " by was involved in a scene where Peter Quill sings the lyrics threateningly at the Nova Corps guards, Garthan Saal and Rhomann Dey, during the mugshot sequence. It was cut in favor of the "winding-up-the-finger-gag".James Gunn on Facebook, 18 December 2014 **" " by Pilot can be heard on Peter Quill's confiscated Walkman as the Mean Guard dances around the prison hallways. It is included in the deleted scenes of the Blu-Ray release.James Gunn Details Another GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Deleted Scene **" " by Electric Light Orchestra was meant to play during a scene where Peter Quill and Gamora change clothes after their jailbreak. Shirtless shots can be seen in the trailers, but the scene was not included in the Blu-Ray release due to licensing issuesDeleted Scene with Bonus Song Nixed from 'Guardians of the Galaxy' Blu-Ray ReleaseThe Real Reason It’s Taken So Long to Get a Dancing Baby Groot Toy despite assurances that it would be included.James Gunn on Directing Guardians of the Galaxy (and Cutting His Favorite Part) *Other songs given by James Gunn to Chris Pratt as a mixed CD to prepare for his role included " " by The Sweet and " " by , which were later used for Awesome Mix Vol. 2. *" " was originally meant to be played during the cave exploration scene in Morag. Director James Gunn however discovered " " and thought that it was a better fit.Director James Gunn on How He Chose the Music in Guardians of the Galaxy *" " was chosen as being "perfectly appropriate for the trippy entry to Knowhere", though " " by and " " by were also considered. *James Gunn compiled a playlist of songs to keep the extras energised while shooting scenes set on the Boot of Jemiah, which he dubbed Awesome Mix Volume Zero. These songs were more modern than those featured in the film and were as followsGOTG: Check Out the Tracklist For "Awesome Mix Volume Zero": *# " " - *# " " - *# "The Way It Was" - (feat Bionik) *# "I Like It, I Love It" - *# " " - *# " - *# "Ben Vereen" - *# " " - *# "Black Fist" - Juskwam and Lyrikill *# "Timebomb" - Gallery Gotg Audo Cassette.jpg|On Black Friday November 28, 2014, a limited edition licensed cassette tape was released by Hollywood Records to independent record stores. Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Awesome Mix Vol. 1 Goes Retro With Limited Edition Cassette GOTG Awesome Mix Vol. 1 Platinum Album.jpg See Also *''Guardians of the Galaxy – Songs from the Motion Picture Original Score'' External Links * * References Category:Soundtracks Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Soundtrack Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Merchandise